


The Death of Saruman

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [21]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Grima does his last deed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Grima Wormtongue

Grima stared at the wizard who had commanded him, who had promised him much, who had beaten and tortured him. He calmly slit the old maia’s throat and watched his mortal life drain away from him. It was the least that Saruman deserved. The very least. He hoped there was more punishment in store for him somewhere. 

‘Death was a relief,’ Grima thought with his last conscious thought as the arrows pierced his heart and felled him quickly. He looked up and saw the sky, blue and clear before his vision dimmed and all went black. He ceased to be.


End file.
